


Christmas Party in July

by Nocticola



Series: Audrey and the Overlays (Identity) [34]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Audrey's oblivious and technically with Chris, Episode: s02e13 Silent Night, Episode: s05e08 Exposure, Established Relationship, F/M, For continuity i always watch this after 2x7, How's your 2020 going?, I don't actually love this episode but whatever, Nathan's in love and knows it, Nathan's parental issues, Post 5x26 Forever, Post-Troubles (Haven), Thanks for asking I have multiple xmas fics in my drafts, post episode 5x8 Exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: After the experience with Hadley Chambers' Trouble that left everyone except Audrey and Hadley herself without any memory of a random July day, Audrey throws a Christmas party.And it might not end up being the last one.1. Post 2x132. Post 5x83. Post 5x26/ Troubles
Relationships: Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos, Elizabeth Hansen & Nathan Wuornos, Garland Wuornos & Nathan Wuornos, Paige/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Audrey and the Overlays (Identity) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814905
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know people wrote these in July but I didn't have any inspiration. But I have now! 
> 
> Happy anniversary to Silent Night!
> 
> Planning on writing a couple more of these. Maybe as an advent thing, let's see. Next is my fave week in Haven, post-5x8! Last one is with/as Paige.

Audrey Parker's seemingly out of nowhere 'Christmas in July' party is still going on strong when Nathan feels the need to take a break. He goes out on the balcony and breaths in the summer air and gulps the rest of his bubbly drink. He's had a few of those tonight.

Nathan's a lowkey control freak (comes with his Trouble) and Audrey's refusal to explain what the most recent 'Haven thing' was, it bothers him. (Not quite the way her long distance relationship with Chris Brody does, but it's close). The lack of answers and the crowd make him seek refuge outside.

"Hey! I thought I might find you here," Audrey says by the door.

"You were looking for me?" For some reason Nathan thinks about the moment before the arrival of Audrey 2. 

"Yep. A party isn't a party without a Wuornos," Audrey leans on the railing, near but not touching. Nathan's wearing long sleeves, so only their hands are in danger of skin on skin contact but he still appreciate the distance. 

Nathan laughs, and wishes he still had something to drink. Audrey joins him. 

"I thought Christmas time was your favorite." 

"It is, when it's in December. And I'm not quite sure how you know that." 

"The same way you know that it's not my favorite. Or it wasn't. We're partners." 

"And the Chrome Lighting sled?" They mostly talk past each other, towards the ocean but now Nathan turns to look at her. Which was a mistake. Audrey's a bit too close, after all. 

"OK, that is a Trouble thing," Audrey looks at him too but the look on her face is so delighted and carefree that Nathan knows he would do anything to make her look like that all the time.

"Well, thank you for the effort. Duke and I will draw up a custody agreement soon."

"Good. I hope it'll be fair. I tried to find two but it was impossible, especially on such short notice." 

"I really appreciate it. And I'm sure Duke does too." 

Silence falls between them and they look out towards the endless horizon of the Atlantic. 

"So, why aren't you at my awesome Christmas party?" Now there's a bit of worry in her voice. 

"I love Christmas, I'm not huge on crowds." 

"Hm..." Audrey makes a sound and then just waits for Nathan to continue. 

Nathan wouldn't really fill the silence for anyone else. "It hit me that... that Dad's gone. I'm going to be alone this year." 

Audrey seems like she might want to say something about that. But she doesn't. Because even though they don't talk about it, Lucy Ripley is not here. She disappeared 27 years. As did the others. Audrey can't promise he won't be alone.

"Did you know my birthday is a little over a week before Christmas? December 14th." 

"No?! Oh, that's terrible." Audrey says with genuine sympathy in her voice. 

"Sometimes it was. But my Mom... she always made sure I had both. She loved Christmas, and my birthday let her start Christmas celebrations early. Dad tried to pretend he didn't love it, but he did. After Mom died, my birthday stopped mattering. I didn't have many friends so it kinda didn't matter anyway. But after a few years, my birthday and then Christmas was the only time he really remembered to be a Dad. We could almost get along during those weeks. At least until the Troubles came back."

Nathan's rarely spoken this much in his life. Must be the alcohol. Audrey offers him rest of her drink, and it has a similar weird intimacy to itvas the way she tests his coffee.

"You should feel lucky to have that. Even if it's painful."

"I know. I'm sorry you don't." 

Audrey looks thoughtful and a little sad. 

"You should have let me know you were decorading. The fun part is--" 

"You do it with your family and have some hot coco." Audrey finishes his sentence for him. 

He wants to pester her some more about yesterday but he decides to let it go. 

"Yeah. Exactly right. Let's go back inside and I will make you that coco you missed by keeping this a secret." 

The bright smile is back on her face "Really?" 

Nathan thinks her tone is equal amounts of 'are you serious?' and 'would you' and both of them make Nathan realize that there's no way he ever wants to let Audrey go from his life. Any way he can have her, he's happy. 

"Yes, really. Follow me," he wants to take her hands but he won't. 

She follows him back inside anyway. Just like she had clearly planned. But Nathan doesn't mind. He wants all the memories he can have with her. Even if they later turn painful. 


	2. July 2011 (post-5x8/pre-5x9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Haven has a peaceful week. The Troubles are quiet, Nathan and Audrey are settling into their new situation. And it's July.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite 'free real estate' moment. A week when nothing happens! And it should be July (4x11 was a little after June 11th).

It's been 3 days since they solved Amy Potter's Trouble with the unfortunate help of Mara. Audrey's not really looking forward to the next Trouble they'll have to deal with. What if she can't solve it on her own? What if people at the station still won't accept her? She's still coming to grips with her lack of immunity. Though she is glad that Nathan seems to be coping well. He's just happy she's back. She wants to be more like Nathan about all this. 

They've taken to lazing around on the bed in the mornings now. It's weird how quickly you can develop a habit. No need for 'case face' when there are no 'typical' cases for them to handle. Others can handle the cats in trees. It's kinda nice, actually. They will go to work eventually, but they're not in such a rush.

"I have an idea. Well, it was yours actually," Nathan says, quietly, like he's trying not to disturb her. (He still strokes her hair, touches her like he still felt her) 

"I'm sure it's brilliant, but remind me anyway," Audrey turns to look at Nathan. 

"You know what month it is?" 

Audrey sighs, "With everything that's been going on, you except me to keep a proper track of time?" She can't help but laugh. 

Nathan smiles with understanding, "It's July." 

For a moment Audrey squints (like a proper Havenite) and tries to figure out what Nathan is going for, "It's not a birthday or an anniversary, is it?" 

Nathan thinks a bit, "...No? I don't think so. But think last year. Before... the Hunter and everything." 

Audrey tries to think, and at first nothing comes to mind, but then it hits her, "Christmas in July party?" 

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be fun to have another one of those? You did want to start a new tradition." 

"I don't know..." Audrey feels unsure, but willing to be convinced. 

"It would be fun. You were just starting to come around on Christmas. We missed it last year." 

Audrey swallows the lump in her throat. She still knows only tiny details of what Nathan went through during the time she was in the Barn as Lexie. Nathan used to love Christmas. She hopes he still does. 

"And having a party like this would show everyone you're really you. Mara would never do anything like this. She's not any fun." 

Audrey laughs. It does sound like a good idea. "OK. Let's have a 'Christmas in July' party." 

Nathan is so excited he kisses her. It's slightly different, now. Nathan doesn't know how much pressure to exert. But it's fine. Good, actually. 

"Now, where exactly did you get your decorations last year? I've been wondering that ever since." 

Audrey shrugs, "This was a storage space before I moved in. Duke didn't do a very good job cleaning before renting this to me. I happened on a box of decorations, probably from the McShaws." 

"That makes sense. But you need your own decorations, this time." 

"I liked mine! And where are we getting decorations in July?" 

"I have my ways," Nathan smirks. Audrey looks delightedly suspicious. 

*** 

After another quiet work day is over, Nathan drives them first to Chambers' toy store. Audrey hasn't really followed up on the family since last year. Claire told her a little about how Hadley is doing but that's about it. She wonders whether Gordon is commuting from Derry or if he stayed in Haven after all. 

"Audrey!" 

Audrey just about has a chance to turn towards the voice when Hadley crashes into her, hugging her midsection. "Hi, Hadley." 

"What are you doing here?" Hadley asks happily with a huge smile. It makes Audrey feel a lot better. It's been a while she's been reminded that the Troubles can get better. 

"We're planning another 'Christmas in July' party. Would you like to play the piano again? But no 'Silent Night', please." 

"I'd love to! I've been helping around here. Soon Dad will teach me to make my own snowglobes. I promise it's fine. Claire helped me a lot, before..." and suddenly Hadley's good mood is gone. No wonder. When you therapist gets murdered by a serial killer (who was also Audrey's daughter-in-law), it really puts a damper on the therapy. 

"Yeah, Claire was great." Audrey still misses her friend. She barely had time to deal with that loss.

"Yeah... So, are you looking for some snowglobes, or..." Hadley changes the subject. 

Nathan has been silent up to now, just looking at the situation, trying to figure out what's going on. "Some would be nice, but I think your Dad has some other Christmas decorations too, right?" 

"Oh, yeah. They're in storage at this time of year. I can go get some." 

"That would be great," Nathan says. 

Hadley disappears to the back of the store. 

Audrey decides to look at all the snowglobes. There's more variety this time, not just Christmas ones. Maybe a Haven one would be nice. 

Nathan appears next to her, "You never did tell me what happened." 

Audrey is surprised to realize that she really didn't. The emotions of the experience felt a bit too raw at the time. She was still with Chris, but seeing Nathan die and disappear in front of her, it brought up feelings she wasn't ready to acknowledge. And then, there was no time to tell him. 

"I'll tell you later. Maybe we can go to Haven Joe's after this." 

"Fine." 

Just then Hadley and Gordon appear. Gordon introduces himself to them and they check out various lights and other decorations for the party. Nathan also buys Audrey a Haven snowglobe. One that doesn't play music. They decide to have the party in two days and Hadley promises to be there. 

***

"In the end, it was just me and Hadley, in an empty movie teather, as Haven was about to turn into plastic, or maybe play-doh, I don't know what it was. Haven was turning into a snowglobe. I managed to get her to believe that her parents still loved her, even though they weren't together anymore."

"That sounds rough." 

"Hadley's great-grandfather was one of Sarah's failures. The people who disappeared never reappeared and no one ever remembered them again. You were one of the last people left in Haven. You were one of the only ones I saw disappear right in front of me." 

Like it was ingrained into his DNA, Nathan takes a hold of her hand. "Sorry I did that to you." 

Nathan sounds so sincere, Audrey can't help but laugh. "It was a Trouble, you didn't do anything." 

"Still," Nathan says quietly and shrugs a little. 

"It wasn't fun. I just... I wasn't ready to talk about it, so I threw a party instead." 

"I get that. Though you still could have told me later." 

"I had just seen you die in the whole Groundhog Day thing. And then you disappeared in front of me. It was... too much, at the time. I was trying to figure out my feelings." 

Now Nathan has a ridiculous grin on his face. 

"What?" 

"You had romantic feelings for me," he says, sounding slightly smug. 

"We're literally in a romantic relationship, right now," Audrey points between themselves with a confused smile. What is with Nathan's reaction? 

"I know. Still. I thought I was the only one struggling with those feelings back then." 

"You weren't. It was a weird time, and you know romantic feelings are a bit weird for me. But yeah, I was falling for you. I know that now. But it was weird at the time." 

Nathan leans over the table and kisses her lightly. "I get that. They're weird for me too. And I only had the Teagues pestering me about it." 

Audrey smiles and laughs a little. "Poor you." 

Nathan blushes a little, "We should get back to party things. You know what we should do this year?" 

"What," Audrey sounds a bit dreamy. Nathan's face is still pretty close. 

"Gingerbread." 

"Can you get gingerbread this time of year?" Audrey asks confusedly. 

"I know how to make the dough." 

"Really?" 

"Really. It's my Mom's recipe. We used to always make it together." 

"That's so sweet. Let's make gingerbread." 

"Great!" 

They leave Haven Joe's and go grocery shopping. Luckily Nathan has the gingerbread recipe saved and they know what to get. Audrey's never thought much about grocery shopping. She's not much of a cook, and she often relies on takeaway. But shopping for the party with Nathan is surprisingly fun. Nathan even finds the time to buy himself some new socks. His delight at the colorful stripes is so cute!

As they get back home, they put away the decorations and start making the dough. Nathan tells Audrey stories about his mother and past Christmases. Audrey can't help herself and tries the raw gingerbread dough. It's really good. 

"Can you really get salmonella from this, or are they just trying to stop me from living my best life?" she asks Nathan as he tries to stop her. 

"... Well, I ate it a lot as a kid, so I guess it's the latter. But we can't just eat the dough." 

"Fine. This is really good. I'm not much for gingerbread usually." 

"It's a Finnish American recipe, so I guess it's slightly less sugary. I usually make my own." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"So your specialties are gingerbread and pancakes. If I let you, you could make me quite fat, I guess." 

"You'd look great at any weight." 

That earns Nathan a kiss. 

They finish the dough and leave it to cool and rise for the next day. That's it for the preparations for now. Tomorrow they will invite people and start decorating 

*** 

People are less enthused about an impromptu Christmas party in July this year. Last year was probably helped by the weird lost day curiosity and how everything was a lot more certain when it came to the Troubles. Now, no one knows when they'll end, and people in the know are weary of Mara, and Audrey still. But Audrey hopes a few people will still come to the party. She feels disappointed that Dwight isn't here. He would probably like the party, and he would get people to come. 

After work, Nathan makes his delicious hot coco and they decorate Audrey's apartment. Audrey is really finally starting to understand why Nathan enjoys it. She enjoys watching him struggle with untangling the lights and she's really happy when he's the one decorating the top parts of the tree. A tall boyfriend comes very handy sometimes. 

Nathan brought his own gingerbread molds when he went to his own home during lunch, and even though Audrey sneak eats a few more cookies during the preparation, they still have plenty left for the party. They really are good. Better than store bought. 

When they fall asleep that night, Audrey feels like she was drowning in Christmas. It's a bit much, but it's also kinda nice. 

*** 

After work on the day of the party, Nathan drops off Audrey first before going to his place for a quick change. He's not sure how he should dress, so he goes with the suit he wore for their first attempt at a date. He puts on a bright red tie because it's Christmassy and then drives back to Audrey's place to help her with last minute details. He hopes people will come to the party. They worked hard on it, and Haven could use some simple fun like this. 

He's glad to see some cars already on the Gull's parking lot, more than is usual at this time of day. That seems like a good sign. 

Hadley greets him by the door before she goes back to practicing her songs for the evening. 

The place looks amazing, exactly the way it should. And there are already some people there like he was hoping. The Chambers, Stan, Rebecca and Dylan Rafferty, Bob aka Allan, Laverne, Duke and the Teagues. A nice turn out, and the evening is still young. 

His eyes search for Audrey and it doesn't take him long to find her. She's wearing that blue dress, the one from her birthday. Well, a similar one. This one doesn't have weird Chameleon blood and a bullet hole. She is happily entertaining her guests when Nathan surprised her by hugging her from behind. 

"We're glad you could make it," he tells the guests who smile and after a few pleasantries they leave the hosts alone. 

"I have something for you," Nathan holds out a little present to Audrey. "I didn't manage to get you anything last time." 

"Aw, you shouldn't have." 

"Really?" Nathan smirks. 

"No, that's just what you say, gimme!" Audrey says and entangles herself from Nathan's arms so she can open the present. It's a tiny box, maybe jewelry. She opens the box and she finds ear rings shaped like tiny cupcakes with green icing. "These are so cute! I love them," she exclaims and kisses Nathan. She takes off her old ear rings and switches to the cupcakes. 

"Someone makes this type of jewelry and sells them at the Farmer's market. I had them custom made." 

Audrey shakes her head a bit to feel the ear rings, "Thank you so much!" 

"You get something better during the real Christmas. It's a shame we also missed your birthday." 

"Well, that's not even my actual birthday. I could have a half birthday?" Audrey thinks out loud. 

Nathan hugs her, "We'll plan another party once we're done with this one." 

Just then more guests start to arrive and Nathan and Audrey have to play hosts. The party is a success and it's clear at work the next week that this was exactly what Haven needed. People accept Audrey as Audrey again, and even though the Troubles still cause problems, it's nothing they can't handle.


	3. Paige's version (July 2012)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige decides to have a party to celebrate being in Haven for 6 months. Might as well make it into a Christmas party.

Paige was looking for something at Nathan's place. She and James spend more time here than they do in their tiny apartment closer to the town center, but even with their relationship history, it feels too early to move in together. Though in many ways it would be just a formality. But sometimes it is still nice to have their own time. So, they don't quite live together yet. 

Anyway, she's already forgotten what it was she was searching for when she finds a box of Christmas decorations. Which isn't unusual, they have to be somewhere when they are not in use. But for some reason Paige is compelled to pick up the box and take it with her to Nathan's living room. James is taking his nap and Nathan isn't coming home for a bit, so she might as well amuse herself.

Paige loves Christmas. Always has. Even in her darkest memories, she can remember the feelings of connections and hope that surround the holiday season.

The first thing she finds in the box is a Haven snow globe. It's not very Christmassy, nor is it also a music box, so Paige isn't really sure it why it is in the box and not on display. There's something familiar about it, though. She knows now what that means. This must have been Audrey's. She doesn't have the memories that go with this snow globe but maybe if she tried, she could have. She's not sure she wants to.

She looks through the rest of the decorations. She likes them a lot. She suddenly gets an urge to start decorating Nathan's place with twinkly lights and green and golden sashes and set up a little village of old timey houses that don't look that different from the actual houses in Haven. It would be fun to do that, maybe even have a party. 

She has been in Haven for six months now. Isn't that worth celebrating? The town is healing, things are getting better. And the town could use a party. And what would be better than a Christmas one? She doubts many people managed to have proper celebrations last year.

She picks up the almost familiar snow globe again, then she is startled by the opening door and almost drops the globe. "Oops."

"Are you OK?" Nathan asks quietly, knowing James is asleep. 

"I'm fine," Paige smiles, holding up the globe as Nathan comes to sit next to her on the couch. "I was looking for something. And I found this." 

"Did you find it?" 

"I don't remember what it was." 

"Too distracted by a box that says Christmas decorations?" 

"Yeah." 

Nathan laughs a little. "That one is---" 

"Audrey's. I can... I can tell, I guess."

"Most of this is hers, actually. The older ones are at the attic."

"You had time to get Christmas decorations in an apocalypse?" Maybe that's not quite the right term but it's the first that comes to mind. 

"No. We got these about a year ago."

"For a Christmas in July party?" Paige asks and she's not quite sure what her voice is doing. 

"Yeah," Nathan doesn't sound sure either. 

"I was just thinking how fun it might be to have one," Paige's voice is hoarse. This wasn't her own idea after all. 

Nathan takes Paige's hand, "Look, about 2 years ago this girl Hadley's parents separated and she was so upset she wanted to live alone in her snow globe that her Dad had made her. That meant that all the people in Haven disappeared. Audrey got her to understand the situation, and when everyone reappeared, only Audrey and Hadley remembered. Audrey hated Christmas. She didn't have good memories from Ohio orphanages. But she got the point after that Trouble and threw a Christmas party. It was fun. So, last year, we did it again. Hence the decorations."

If Paige concentrated, she's pretty sure she could remember some of the things Nathan is talking about. But she's not quite ready for that. At least they felt differently about Christmas.

"You wanted to start a new Haven tradition. And I think people would really like it." Nathan continues.

'You'. It's not that Paige doesn't want to be Audrey, doesn't want to connect with her. She's just not sure how to take all of it, sometimes. If she tries to be more like Audrey, but can't be enough like her, where does that leave her? She feels like herself, like Paige, but parts of her come from Audrey. She doesn't know how to deal with that. 

She shakes her head a bit. If she keeps thinking about things like this she's going to end up with constant headaches. She should try to embrace the complex weirdness of her situation. 

Nathan's been quiet all this time, just letting her think. She's so grateful she has him. 

"I think so too. Wanna help me prepare the party?" She sounds more like herself again. 

"Absolutely. I bet James is gonna love it too."

"James isn't going to really remember next Christmas let alone this," Paige laughs. 

"He will, if I take enough pictures and videos and show them to him every year," Nathan counters.

Paige kisses him then. Their lives are complicated but some things, like Nathan's love for her and James are really simple. She's grateful for that every day.

Just then, James wakes up and after a snack they start decorating Nathan's place.

They plan the rest of the party over the next few days, living among the Christmas decorations. Some things are the same (both Audrey and Paige prefer Nathan's gingerbread to store bought), some are different (Paige has no Silent Night related trauma, so it can be played a few times). 

The people of Haven are also really eager to embrace this opportunity to celebrate their survival and everything else that comes with the spirit of Christmas. The party is a success and this is the start of it becoming a truly annual event. 

Audrey might have celebrated it because of a Trouble, which is fitting for this town, but it becomes a real tradition, first through Nathan and Paige and then others. Even after they're gone, the Troubles left their mark on Haven, in good and in bad. Havenites are determined to make it more good than bad. Celebrating Christmas in July is one way to achieve that.


End file.
